Saving the Forgotten
by FaTaL DiStRaCtIoN
Summary: Its been a year since the crash, Jack's living on the streets all alone. The only thing to keep her company is her dark saviors weapon of choice. She wants a life like Him, but what happens when she gets it? Can she handle it? Or will it destroy her?
1. Learning of the new runaway

****

Author's Note: Hey this is an idea I've had for a couple days and decided to upload it, hope you guys like it!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the movie Pitch Black, I do own the ones not seen in the movie.

Damn the water was freezing but you'd think after months of this I'd get use to it. Guess not. I got up everyday at the same time, well at least that was my goal. At five in the morning I was not a happy camper and the icy water didn't help any. Course I could have been under a steamy shower enjoying the experience but the thing of it was I couldn't afford it. Simple, plain and to the point. Couldn't afford a lot of things but then again I was happy I had a place to crash even if it was only two rooms. See I've been on the streets, been from one extreme to the other. So that made me experienced right? Of course. Well I thought so anyway.

Riana, sister planet of New Mecca, wasn't anything like its twin. Where'd New Mecca had been holy, religious, caring, Riana was vicious, cold, unstable. You really had to know what you where doing to survive on this planet it wasn't just wake up and go. No you need either street credit or some well known friends real real fast. I had neither but I did have a plan. Which was work till you can afford a ticket out of this shit hole. Came up with it myself, I impress myself sometimes.

Dressing was a key element to survive this out to get you planet. You couldn't skip around in a t shirt and jeans….oh no! You'd freeze you ass cheeks right the hell off. Funny to think about though. What you wanted was some type of wool, many layers and definitely a hat. Usually there was about two foot of snow on the ground so boots always came in handy, if you could get them.

Once you got over the cold , a place to stay would be next on the very long list. Hotels were everywhere but for you to rent a room for a month or two forget it. So I was one of the lucky ones and found and abounded apartment. Had windows doors, a shower and a couch that's it. Two rooms, one a living, sleeping, eating, and the other a bathroom. Classy or what? I was just happy to be out of the cold and have a place to sleep without worrying but then again anyone could come through the door.

Next was a job so you could keep whatever you managed to acquire and to get what ever else you wanted. There were many actually most people avoided this planet like the plague but like any planet there was always easy money. I got a job unloading the cargo off the many ships that took the unforgettably journey to Riana. Wonder how much they get paid, must be a lot. Their be big crates of shit packed to the brim with anything you could possibly want. Sometimes took weeks to unload , slow but efficient. Sure there were rich people on the planet, rich people everywhere, course they got all their shit half off. Then there were the working ones, me, one of the few women who weren't on their backs. That was one type of easy money. Not for me I liked to make things as difficult as possible, yeah I was a stubborn bitch.

The list goes on but making money always ended up number one on mine. Hell I didn't want to be here but I was so I had to do something about it. A one way ticket out of here was about 1500 credits and I was just under 500. And it took two years to get there. So I figured in another four years I'd have a ticket out of here, seemed like a joke. But what could I do? Sure I could of went without the vid, the food prep machine, the wool coat, and giving food and money to the kids but lets just say I had a soft spot for them. And I've managed to convince myself that I needed all the stuff I bought. Made things easier.

Every morning for the past two years I'd leave my little wannabe apartment at around 5:30 an hour before I had to be in work. I took the long way there thinking, hoping , sulking. Always the back streets, never the main road that's where the monsters were, where danger lurked. Not like it didn't play in the alleys or the streets I took but it'd have to face me. Ha! Walking onto Ledre Street I saw a face that's I've been looking for, for days.

"Joey Cater where have you been?" I approached him and a couple boys counting some money.

"Marie? Glad to see you, got some news…"

"Not until you answer my question."

"Found an old warehouse couple streets over, we were staying in that. Sorry that I forgot to tell you." He looked down with a frown.

"I was worried about you everyone okay?" I tilted his head back up so I could study his hazel eyes.

"Yeah fine, happy about the new place. Been below freezing the past couple nights."

"Been chilly. So what's this news you have to tell me?" He was like my eyes and ears on the street, nice boy, shame.

"A ship went down the other day on the west side, a cargo ship. I went to check it out see what I could bring home. Got a few things ya know? Even found some money but that's not all. I ran into a young boy doing the same thing I was. He wasn't dressed right and couldn't stop shaking, very skittish. I tried to talk to him but he pulled some kind of knife before running away. Something was off about him. Runaway for sure I think he might have been on the ship looked pretty banged up. He's a loner think he's living on Nautal Street saw him there under some steps hiding out."

"I'll check it out Joey thanks. Here." I gave him a hundred credits wanting to help him and his "family" as much as I could.

"Thanks Marie this helps a lot." He beamed running off to show the others.

"Take care of them Joey, see ya tomorrow." I called before leaving and heading to work now only a block away.

It was a sad story really Joey was a runaway couldn't measure up to what his parents wanted him to be. So he bought the only ticket he could get a one way to Riana, if only he'd known. I'd met him on the third day I got here, him being here a year before me. Sweet boy has a good head on his shoulders. At only 18, he's the oldest of the runaways that live, or survive around here. He's their leader more or less. There are some as young as five in his "family" and about 30 altogether. That soft spot in my heart always seems to leak whenever I see him trying to feed and protect them and I help out as much as I can. But he was still upbeat about the situation and took on the responsibility without hesitation. He was definitely one of a kind.

It wasn't until I reached the docks did I remember his news about the young boy. Well It sounded like the kid could put up a fight if he had a weapon and was ready to use it. But if he didn't find suitable clothes fast there wasn't going to be any fight. The cold would kill you in a matter of hours if you didn't find a way to keep warm. I smiled a little, maybe just maybe I could help this one…


	2. Jack?

****

Author's Note: Here's chapter 2, thanks for the reviews…..

Work sucked as always, the cold always found a way through, no matter how many layers you had on. Not to mention all the heavy lifting and the back breaking work that came along with it. And then of course came the dickheads. I was only one of two women who worked there and course the guys just loved that. I was picked on daily but then again what goes around comes around and damn were they on my shit list. Then again few people weren't.

But at the end of the day I trudged through the snow and tried to keep the wind from biting my nose. Not an easy task I might add. People were everywhere, it was a Friday night, pay day. So everyone would cash their checks and live it up for two days until they had to report to the grind early Monday morning. You didn't have to be a genius to figure out where most if not all the men were going. Poor girls, there were only two brothels around here and to many overworked assholes.

As my mind wandered about what everyone else was probably doing with their checks I looked up to see the street sign, Nautal. 't of done that if I tried. I couldn't tell you why this young boy intrigued me so much but he did and I wanted to find out why. Guess curiosity got the best of me, cause before I knew it I was halfway down the street, searching.

It was quiet, a little to quiet. Course my first reaction was my hands trying to find my guns, but then I remembered that was in the past, they weren't apart of me anymore. Watching were I stepped, I held my jacket tighter against me as my eyes darting around. Where the hell is he? I heard rattling up ahead and before I could blink the little spit fire stood in front of me.

"What do ya want?!" He shouted holding a hand carved knife out in front of him trying not to shake.

"Easy boy I just wanna talk." I threw my hands up backing up a little to show I meant him no harm. The knife lower and I took that as a sign to begin my questioning.

"What's your name?" His eyes never left mine as he put the knife away backing up slightly.

"Jack, my name's Jack." He repeated now shivering as the wind blew the snow around like a tornado.

"I'm Marie, nice to meet you Jack. How old are you?" I couldn't really tell with the baggy clothes, goggles and beanie looking hat.

"Fourteen." Poor thing out here all alone I couldn't leave him out in the cold. Reminded me of a kitten someone would leave on your door step, you know you just had to take him in.

"Here take my coat, getting chilly round here." My smile was warm when I approached holding it out.

"Thanks." He said slipping it on in a hurry. Then I noticed something, his voice was awfully high pitched for a boy's but when he slipped off his goggles I knew. Jack wasn't a he.

"Come on Jack you can stay at my place. It's to cold out here, besides looks like you haven't eaten in days." I decided to keep my new discovery to myself until we got home. I didn't wasn't hi- her running off.

"You for real?" Jack's face lit up and I laughed at her excitement.

"I'm as real as it gets, you coming or what?" I turned heading home but didn't miss the footfalls that followed.

We were home in minutes already feeling like we've been lost on the tundra for days. I flicked the lights on going for the thermostat and turning it up as high as it could go. The heat was felt seconds later, least that worked. Jack practically stayed glued to the door unsure of what to do next.

"Make yourself at home, its not much but it works for now." I turned the vid on putting the volume on low before going over to the food prep machine.

"I know you're hungry. What do you want?" Reading through the menu I selected soup and a sandwich and waited for Jacks answer. When I didn't hear one I turned to find her flopped on the couch flipping through the channels on the vid, oddly enough stopping on the news.

"Jack?" I tired again.

"What? Huh? Oh yea what do I want? How about a cheeseburger and fries oh and extra ketchup!" She licked her lips watching me punch it in. It slid out and I took it over to a food deprived Jack. It wasn't long before she bit into it and I returned to mine at the little table setup in the corner.

"Good?" I laughed at her mouth full of food.

"Mmmm very…" She swallowed, "Thanks Marie, thanks a lot."

"Your welcome." I winked watching her munch on a fry.

After we finished eating and Jack had dessert I flopped on the couch totally exhausted from work and the detour home. Stretching I heard the shower running and a shriek come from Jack's mouth. Yep, guess she learned there was no hot water. I smirked at that, she'll learn. My legs propelled me up as I pulled out the roll out bed from the couch. Sheets and many blankets followed along with some pillows. The shower shut off soon after and Jack came walking in with one of my fuzzy sweaters on and a pair of warm pajama pants. They hung off her and she could of probably fit another person in their with her.

"You know Jack, if you're pretending to be a boy don't forget to get the pink polish off your toe nails." I smiled as she looked down and blushed.

"Damn! I can't bel…."

"Chill I knew since I first saw you. You're eyes give you away." I explained but she still didn't move. I patted the space next to me and she finally walked over laying down on the lumpy mattress.

" It was easier passing my self off as a guy especially since I was traveling along they don't mess with them as much. I was afraid to be a girl, afraid I would get eaten alive."

"Well you don't have to anymore, time to be a young woman now." She rolled over, a slight smile on her face.

"Am I dreaming or something?" She joked before a yawn over took her.

"Get to sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow." I covered her up shutting off the vid.

"Like what?" Her eyes closed.

"You'll see." But my words fell on deaf ears, Jack was snoring.


	3. Missing it's touch

****

Author's Note: Glad you like it here's chapter 3!

Of course I was up first, never fails. And guess what? It was 5 am. Just perfect. Not wanting to lay there for another three hours I got up heading straight for the bathroom. I was actually looking forward to my ice cold shower. Making sure I didn't disturb Jack, I tiptoed whenever I moved. I looked over and the poor thing was out cold, I don't think a bomb could have woke the kid. All well she needed the sleep cause today we were going shopping and not just for clothes I might add.

Sure we needed to get her clothes but I found myself smiling at the thought of the other things I was going to get. Been a long time since I held a gun, long time since I enjoyed it. And that was the scary part. I did enjoy it, probably a little to much but I was always rewarded when I brought someone down, made him happy. I knew that this was going to be another test, this time I would have to control it. And not just for my well being but for Jack's as well.

I was an only child so I really don't know how to take care of someone else. I've been on my own such a long time that its going to take some getting use to. But nothing I can't adjust to. Besides it looks as if Jack can take care of herself especially if she can use that hand carved knife of hers.

This was going to be tough no doubt about that but if Jack wanted what I think she wanted then I was going to teach it to her, show her all I know. There was something in her eyes that taunted the back of my mind. Some kind of anger, hatred almost made me want to ask who? Almost. Hate was a good thing if used properly but I think Jack's hate was personal, very personal.

"Marie? You alright?" I was so tangled in my thoughts that I barely heard her. She was sitting up still under the covers watching me grip the hell out of my mug.

"Yea fine. Sleep well?" I directed the conversation away from me so I could get everything back in check.

"Yea first time…." She caught herself and I saw it, had to ask.

"First time?"

"First time that I didn't have any nightmares. You remind me of him."

"Who?"

"Just someone I use to know." Her face fell, eyes watered ever so slightly.

"Oh, well I'm glad you didn't have any nightmares Jack." I stood up and stretched walking over to the roll out bed.

"Thanks." Was all Jack muttered.

"You know I'm here if ya wanna talk, anytime."

"Okay I'll keep that in mind."

"Good now get your ass up! We have things to do, and you are going to start dressing like a young lady." I yanked the covers off her and she groaned throwing a pillow at me.

" I like my baggy clothes! Besides I wouldn't know how to act like one." She insisted trying to change my decision.

"Trust me Jack you'll catch on real quick." I told her throwing her my coat while I pulled on another sweater.

" This is going to be a long ass day." Jack grumbled as she followed me out the door and into the ice pit. I smiled we were making progress.

The clothes shopping was first and Jack just loved it to death. The clothes weren't real girly or anything plus you couldn't go outside in a tank and shorts anyway. She picked out a couple of loose fitting cargo pants that I let her have but I made her try on the sweaters that I liked. She complained the whole time but like I promised she made it out of it alive.

By the end of the day we had many bags, aching feet, and few credits. I heard her stomach growl so the next little eat in I saw we went in and parked it. It wasn't real big but from the number of people in there you thought it would have been. Since it was Saturday and mostly everyone had off they spent what was left of their paycheck on beer. We were seated right away and Jack made a point to be seated in the back. 'What have you been taught Jack? And by whom?' I wonder as we sit and look over the menu's.

"I want the chicken noodle soup and the grilled cheese." She announced with a smile. Jack closed the menu and settled back into the booth her eyes never leaving the people in front of her. I noticed them too when we walked in, two guys, I knew the one he was from the docks. They were paying an awfully lot of attention to us, but especially to Jack.

"You two ready to order?" The waitress stepped in front of me blocking my view.

"Yes. We'll have two chicken noodle soup's and grilled cheese." I answered wanting to get her out of my way.

"Anything to drink?" I looked to Jack who looked in deep thought.

"Chocolate milk." She said and I agreed, making the waitress go put in our order. The two guys were laughing loudly about something and I cringed, not good. The one I knew, Jeff, tipped his glass at us barking out another laugh. What the hell are those two doing? Looking over to Jack I found she was playing with that knife of hers again, twisting it in the palm of her hand like it was paper.

"Where'd you get that from Jack?" I asked and she met my eyes putting it on the table.

"I took it." She held it out to me. Sliding my fingers across the sleek blade, I examined it noting that whoever made it knew what they were doing. It was beautiful, the blade was black so it wouldn't give it self away, the handle was carved perfect to fit your hand, so sharp that it could spilt a hair. While looking it over, I noticed something carved into the top of the handle_, R.B.R_. Hmmmm who could it be? I handed it back to Jack, my brain trying to place the initials, but I was coming up blank.

"Whose is it?"

"Someone I knew." An answer she gave readily.

"Their name?" Yea I was curious, though curiosity killed the cat.

"Rick." She turned away pointing out our food coming this way. 'Your saved this time Jack but might not be so lucky next time.'

We ate in silence neither not knowing what to say. I didn't mind thought my mind was elsewhere, like where are next stop was. The food was good and Jack again dug into like it was going to disappear. Her clear green eyes lit up when she tasted the chocolate milk. I had to laugh I don't know how she managed the fool people into thinking she was a boy. Her hair was short but was a deep dark brown that made her eyes stick out even more. I felt the air change, and sure enough there was Jeff standing dead in front of me.

"Marie what a surprise, whose your lovely friend?" He slithered over to Jack while his buddy kept an eye on me. I saw Jack reach for her blade, Jeff would kill her if he saw it not to mention is she cut him.

"No." I told her never leaving the guy in front on me.

"Go home Jeff, you're drunk off your ass." I warned as he sat next to her.

"I may be drunk but I no a pretty thing when I see one." His friend made another move towards me and that's when I acted. Jumping up, I kicked his knee out reaching for his gun that was in plain sight of anyone with eyes. His buddy was on his knees when I pressed the gun against his temple.

"Go home Jeff!" I yelled this time, the feeling was back and I had a gun.

"Whoa! Marie shit I was just messing with her. Sides not like you'd give me any, cold bitch." I cocked the gun now pointing it at Jeff my finger itched to pull the trigger, just like it use to be. I realized how much I missed the gun in my hand.

"What did you say?" My tone was calm, daring him to say it again.

"You heard me, I thought I could borrow your little friend for a couple hours break her in for you, so that way when you wanted to play with her she'd be nice and lo…." My finger slipped and the bullet flew out of the chamber lodging into his shoulder. He fell to the ground roaring in pain, shouting all kinds of curses. People fled the store running and screaming as if a bomb just went off I knew we had to move and fast. Running over I patted Jeff down taking his gun and small pistol. Jack came up behind me, a little shook up, but she looked surprised.

"Guess I won't be seeing you on Monday Jeff." I turned to Jack asking if she was alright, all she did was nod with her mouth open in surprise.

"First rule, never underestimate anyone, even me." Grabbing the bags and her we took off out the back door not looking back. My adrenaline was on high and I like it, the feeling was back and I knew if I wasn't careful my past that I tried so hard to get out of would be back. The thing of it was a part of me wanted it back, missed it, craved it……


	4. Getting in

****

Author's Note: Luvin the reviews, keep them coming. But really thanks, this goes out to you guys!!

As we sat in the alley huddling together in the cold, I watched as many uniformed men with guns running toward the way we just came. Heard them shouting something about keeping their eyes open. Well duh! But then again we were sitting right there as they ran past, so maybe they did need the advice…

It felt like I couldn't catch my breath, the rush, it was all the rush. Turning I noticed Jack seemed to be in her own little world. But I couldn't deal with that right then, I was to caught up in mine.

An hour passed when I was finally coming off my rush. Suddenly I was getting really drowsy and was fighting to keep my eyes open, it didn't worry me wasn't the first time. My hand hit something warm, shit Jack!

"Jack? Jack!" I shook her a little to hard, she glared up at me.

"You okay? God I didn't mean for that to happen, I'm sorry it just got away from me." No matter how much I explained it you could never fully understand until you went there and back.

"I'm fine, just surprised." She smiled a little still had a firm grip on the bags.

"That makes two of us." I smiled back yet still watched the entrance way.

The wind howled as I stood trying to blend into the wall. Being as quiet as possible, I snuck out of the alley looking for anything out of place. Everything seemed calm, normal, but you could only tell so much by just standing there. I pulled my hair down to cover my neck from the ever dropping temperature, trying to keep as much body heat as possible. Walking back I waved at Jack to follow. There were only the glow of the few street lights to guide us home but I had other ideas, I still wanted something else.

"Could you teach me how to shoot like that?" Jack voice sounded small and weak, not traits I saw in her. Stopping, I wasn't sure I heard her right.

"What?" I choked wondering why she would want to.

"I want to learn how to shoot, work with shiv's, daggers, everything. Can you teach me?" She lifted her head now looking dead at me, my heart raced she wanted to learn. It was the reaction I was looking for. And she just aced the test.

"I'll teach you whatever you want to know, whatever I can, whatever you can handle." Her eyes lit up and I had a student.

"But first we need something to practice with. Drop these off and go get some toys?" I left it up to her already knowing what I wanted to do.

"Yea and Marie where did you learn how to shoot and all?"

"That's long story, remind me to tell it to you sometime."

It took a little while and with the silence it took a lot longer to reach my, our, little shack. Dumping the bags in the main room was all we did before leaving and facing the chilly night air yet again. The place where we were going, was one I headed to everyday for years. I could get there if I was blind. That's not always a good thing. Routine's become habit, and habits you usually can't get rid of. But none the less I led the way as Jack followed, never letting go of the knife, or shiv as she called it, by her side.

My eyes darted everywhere as we walked, down every side street, every crevice looking for anything lurking in the dark. Much to my relief I didn't come across anything and my sight was locked on one huge building standing barely five feet away. It was one of many but it was the furthest one on the end and more near the docks than any others. It was also the only one with its own security system. The most expensive too, but from working here I knew how to get in and what was inside. Time to act.

"Stay behind me at all times." A whisper was all that I was capable of.

"Okay." Jack whispered back waiting for me to move.

Checking once more, it was as safe as it was going to get. Putting my back flat against the wall I made my way slowly to the door. There were three, one on each side and then a big one in the front for the huge shipments. Cameras patrolled every door but if you stayed along the wall and waited until it turned away from you it had a blind spot. Then from there all you had to do was punch in the activation code to unlock all three doors and you were home free. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jack mimicking me and doing a pretty good job at it. That reminded me why I was doing this, made me press on to the point of no return. Course only the employees knew about what was contained inside this massive structure, so if anything went missing they would know who to go after. Sure a lot of people worked at the docks unloading and loading shipments of whatever but it was only a matter of time before they made it all the way through the list.

"3, 2, 1.…" I counted off slowly before making my move to the door. Punching in the code was simple, seen it done many time. 44902.…piece of cake. The door unlocked and I let myself into all the goodies. Waving Jack in, her eyes got as big as saucers and I knew that I was already in to deep to back out, even though I knew I should, I couldn't.

"Wow! Look at them all, where'd they all come from?" She walked around the room looking at all the different types of weapons that covered the walls.

"From all over, a lot of daggers, knives, and shivs are in the back. Guns and laser beams are up front and there some special and unique ones in the middle. Go take a look." I urged as I made my way to the guns, my specialty. Like I thought Jack made her way to the back searching through all kinds of things. Working quick was always key, no we didn't have to rush but we couldn't take our damned time either. So I got started. First I grabbed a couple old ones, the guns that shot bullets. Next I stashed away some laser and heat seeking guns, all hand sized and easy to conceal. Keeping an eye on Jack and what she was taking, I made my way over to my favorite, the ones I've been wanting for while.

They were called the "Unknowns" and for a deadly reason. With eight all together these guns were the new art in killing, the ultimate. Highly expensive and very desirable they were extremely hard to come by but once you got a taste of them it was said you could never stop using them. They all worked together as a system, you could set each one up on a roof top or any surface and they would blend into their surroundings, you would never known they were there. Each had a tiny microphone chip right near the trigger, and you wore one by your mouth. The great thing was you could talk to one separately or talk to them all at the same time. You could tell number one to shoot, then three, or seven and they wouldn't stop until you called them off. Or you could set them to shoot without your permission. The "Unknowns" were the first smart guns of there time and damn were cool as shit. Another thing was, there were many different settings on them. Like number one could be set up to shoot heat objects, number two could be set to shoot anything that moves, number five to shoot anything in the air…. And so on. Yea I had to have them.

Shoving them in my pants I hurried to Jack who had an armful of blades and an evil glint in her eyes. Made me do a double take. Was this the same Jack I let in here?

"Come on, time to go. Been here to long already. Got everything you wanted?"

"Oh yea!"

Leaving was a little easier but with all our equipment we had to take our time getting home, didn't want to drop anything. I practically fell onto the couch when we got home, totally spent. It was a long ass day, as Jack commented earlier. The shower called to me but I was to beat to move so I watched Jack take inventory of all her items. Course they were all blades and knives of some sort, girl was fascinated with them. Hmmmm…..wonder why? Personally I liked guns, didn't have to get close and one shot and it was all done. But then again there are a lot of people who enjoy the kill and prefer to get close, did little Jackie enjoy it? Could she even go through with it? Well she wanted to learn so I'd do my best in teaching her.

"Are these all for my training?" Her small voice pulled my away from my thoughts.

"Yep Jack all for you but first we have to start small and work our way up. Getting into shape is first."

"Yea I kinda figured that, how do you know all this anyway?"

"I'll tell you that when you tell me why you're so taken with blades."

"Fair enough. So when do I start?" She was eager, good sign.

"Tomorrow. And then after that as soon as I get home from work."

"Cool, I'm going to be just like him!" I could tell it slipped out cause she covered her mouth right after she said it.

"I just hope that you're doing this for the right reasons Jack, do it for yourself and no one else, second rule."

"Second rule, got it. How many are there anyway?"

"To many to count, but you learn enough of them and you won't need the others."

"So what's number three?" She pried.

"Jack?"

"Yea?"

"Go to sleep!" I closed my eyes after putting my things on the table.

"What about the fourth…?"


	5. This time?

****

Author's Note: Just wanted to let you guys know that this was put up real quick, sorry to keep you waiting so long, watch out for typos! Sorry but I promise the next one will be better. If you have any ideas to where you want this story to go drop me a line. Either email me, write in the review, or im me . As always thank you soooo much for your reviews, their great!!!

The ship's engine's was all she could hear as she made her way hastily down the hall. No one even glanced up at her in the halls, they knew who she was, what she was capable of, knew whose daughter she was. It was around the same time everyday that she took her walk but only this time she was looking for someone, her father.

Didn't take long for her to find him, he was in the same place everyday, in front of the controls gazing out the window to his greatest accomplishment. All you could see was ships, fighters waiting to act, sailing silently through space looking for a target to take out. Course she had to go through about five palm scanned doors to get to him, but it was routine and not questioned. He was discussing something, probably his next strategy, with a couple of uniformed men. Just by the way they stood told her that they were higher in rank and if their many metals that covered their uniforms didn't say anything, nothing did.

__

"Ahh Marie sweetie, how was your training?" He greeted her the same way everyday.

"Great dad." She smiled and took to a window.

"You're dismissed gentlemen, but I expect full cooperation from them in three days." His tone made sure there was no room for negotiation. He turned back to his daughter with a soft smile in check.

"How is everything going?" Now sitting in a chair Marie spun around like she was five.

"Fine, a little slow but still ahead of schedule. We will be through their defenses in about twelve hours and then another day or so before the team can clean it up and we set down."

"I'm not staying on the ship this time!" She complained, something she did every time.

"We went through this, you stay here until I know its safe." He told her a little to sternly.

"No I go with you." Marie argued back not happy about it at all, never was.

"You do as your told, young lady. I'm not only you father, I'm your captain and that's an order."

"Order my ass, captain. Why do you train me then? Hmmmm? So I can stay in this sheet of metal and look out the windows? And as my father, you should trust me."

"You're in training so you know how to handle your self, keep you safe. Not out there playing with your gun and showing off. This is not a game, remember that."

"What happened to her is not going to happen to me! When will you realize that?! It wasn't your fault that you weren't there. I was. You Can't bring her back through me, no matter how much you want to. It's over, all over dad. You're losing it, just like she did when they came!" As soon as it left her mouth Marie knew that she went to far.

"Well maybe I want to join her…" His voice was an odd whisper and he waved his hands and two men under his command came in the room escorting Marie out.

"Dad? Wh-What are you doing?"

"Take her to her room, lock the door. She is not to be let out under any circumstances until the three days is up. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!" They yelled in unison grabbing her arms.

"No! Dad don't do this I can help you! Walk away just walk away… Stop the fighting, end the war captain. I love you daddy, don't get off the ship, please don't get off….." The soldiers carried her though the double sealed doors cutting her off , forever.

"I love you too Marie, be safe. We'll be watching over you." The captain mumbled, though she couldn't hear him. He turned to the control panel and made plans to descend, his time was over, he wanted to join his wife.

****

Marie's POV:

"NO!!" I bolted up from the roll out bed, sweat slipping down me. It was so real, like I was back with him, if only I could change it.

"Marie?!" Jack's form came into view then sat beside me looking concerned. It had to be late and I was right. Turning to the vid the news was on and with it was a little clock to the left. 11:01 it read, never slept that long. The dreams were a reason why, they seemed to be coming on a lot stronger these past few days. Reasons why flooded my mind of course trying to pick a suitable one out wasn't so hard. My behavior had a lot to do with it, I was getting back into my old ways which took me so long to break out of. Dangerous? Yes. Control was a big part, and sometimes mine slipped my mind went somewhere else and I lost it totally unaware of what I was doing.

"Hey Jack should of woke me up earlier. Guess I was more tired than I thought." I explained a little, not ready to tell her or anyone for that matter.

"It's cool, I was just checking out the blades. Besides it looked like you could use it."

"Thanks. You eat already?"

"Yep, I had French toast and ham. Good too." She beamed crawling to the end of the bed to finish watching the news.

"Okay we start in an hour. Be ready." I told her and she nodded. My temperature was a little high or so it felt, I couldn't afford to be sick especially not now. So I blamed it on the dream before jumping in the shower.

"Come on Jack a couple more laps around the shack!" I called out to her, she did quite a number of them and was looking pretty good. You needed to know and have your body in pretty good shape before you added extensions to it, weapons. About an hour or so was spent on training the body, the other was spent on the weapons. As she improved and advanced, her training will double. Course when I said get your weapon she went right to her blade but I shook my head.

"No not that, these." I pointed to my feet and wiggled my fingers.

"Aww but I wanted to use the shiv!" She cried getting into a defensive stance.

"Not yet, soon." I promised and walked around her noticing her perfect form.

"Where did you learn this?" I asked impressed.

"A guy I -.." I gave her a look, " Rick, he taught me some stuff."

"Ah this guy again, good fighter I suppose?"

"Very good, especially with a shiv."

"Well you will be too, so lets get to work then."

We ran about two hours over the time I wanted to stop but Jack was learning so much that I couldn't stop. She picked things up really quick and had a spirit that put most people to shame. Sure she might not of got it the first time she did but she tried and tried again. Not many do. But she worked on it until she got it right. Jack wasn't a quitter, that was for sure. Punching and kicking were key and then I showed her a bunch of different combs which she could use. Also the pressure points were pointed out, a neat little trick that only took a finger to bring someone down. Headlocks, were also taught and some quick ways to throw your opponent off as well. The day went well and I knew she would be sore tomorrow. When I went to work her job was to work out and stay in until I returned.

The thing that held my attention the most was my dream. Shook up a whole hell of a lot, things that I thought I've long forgotten. Guess not. Dealing with them was a whole other mess that I didn't want either. What to do, what to do? No I didn't have to answers, the explanations but I tried my best to come with them. There was a little voice in the back of my head that kept saying something…..

**__**

"You couldn't save your mother, you didn't save your father, how the hell are you going to save Jack? Struck out twice, waiting for the third? What about yourself?"

It was true, all of it. Made me stop and ask myself, can I do it this time?


	6. Frantic

****

Author's Note: Dedicating this chapter to all my fans…. ElleloveMax, Rogue212, Rogue Kitty, & Silver Lyken. This is all for you guys!

Jack wasn't there. I was coming home from that wonderful placed called work when I noticed the door ajar. Work was horrible, everyone found out about how I shot Jeff and kept asking when I was going to put a cap in their ass next. They are luck I didn't have a gun cause their might have been quite a few. I know now I shouldn't of lost it but he was going to hurt Jack and possibly me, self defense. Still it bothered me. And why was I so protective of Jack? I knew many runaways, they were all over the planet, so why her? That question is always present.

"Jack!" I yelled coming in and throwing my shit in a corner.

"Jack? You left the door open, it's freezing in here!" I called for her once more before I took a look around. The place was a complete mess. Things were knocked off the shelves, cushions on the floor, look like a tornado hit the place. But I started to get worried, Jack wasn't answering and the more I looked around the more I panicked. The door was the only option that was left. Running out it, but not before grabbing two guns, my eyes started looking for signs of where she might be. Numerous footprints surrounded the house, way to big to be mine or Jacks. Jeff! Shit! Almost frantic now I scanned the area again hoping to find at least a sign of what happened. There! Tiny spots of red grabbed my attention, bending down I confirmed my fear, blood. At the back of the house there was barely any trace of it but as I jogged further out I saw a puddle of it. I prayed it wasn't Jacks. Standing a little to quickly my legs almost gave out but I managed to catch myself. The first thing that came to mind was to pull out the guns. So I followed my orders trying to keep my head about the situation. Panicking would do no good, and that's usually the first thing people do. Had to stay calm, focused.

I walked, following the only thing I had to go off of, blood. As I got further from the tiny shack there was more to follow. My guess was that whoever was bleeding wouldn't last long if they didn't stop and get patched up. Kept getting darker, bad sign. Something twitched out of the corner of my eye, instantly I took aim without even recognizing what it was. If she never yelled out, I would have shot her.

"Marie! Shit it's me, don't shoot!" Jack came running from the right of me covered in blood. My hands shook as my mind finally registered about what I was about to do. Shit! Was I losing it? What if I would have shot Jack? Dropping the gun I met her half way already trying to see if she's alright.

"Whose is it?" I ran my eyes over her sweater and pants not letting her out of my sight.

"Jeff's, I hit him pretty good." She pulled her blade from one of her pant's many pockets, it was smeared with red all the way to the hilt. Snatching it from her I held it up to confirm my thoughts, she buried the damn thing in him.

"Where'd you hit him." Her hands gestured to her lower stomach, damn wouldn't be long.

"Couple hours after you left him and his buddy came in, I fought but with the two of them I couldn't do much. I hit his friend in the arm but that was it. It wasn't until they drugged me to their house did I get a shot at him. When he was trying to rip my clothes off…" She looked away obviously upset. Not many people could handle rape or even the thought of it let alone a teen.

"I'm going to get him Jack, don't you worry. Go get cleaned up and grab some clothes. I'll meet you at the house in 10 minutes." I told her turning away setting my eyes in front of me. There was no question as she took off running in the opposite direction.

I picked the gun back up placing it in my pants. I could never lie about how good the sleek metal felt around my fingers, made me feel like I was in and out of control all at the same time. Many people didn't ever see the light of another day when I felt like this. It was a rare feeling that I haven't gotten since my world turned to shit. Since my father walked off that ship, since they killed my mother, since I came here. But when things were going great, everything seemed to fell into place. I was taught not to feel when I pulled the trigger, not to hesitate, not to screw around, but to just do it and be done with it. So that's what I did, my father was proud of me for it and I just wanted to please him. Though it was when I started to like it that made to start to think about what I was doing. Yet, I didn't stop. I got a list the first day of the week with nothing more than names, addresses, and places of hang outs. Nothing more nothing less. Not why I was going to kill them or who would miss them when they were gone. Nope, not like I asked either, didn't care. By the end of the week I was suppose to have the list filled, no excuses. Sometimes there would only be two or three on their and others ten or twelve. I never missed a beat. Ever since my mother, I was taught, trained and instructed by my father's men. He made sure I could handle myself. He was the one who made up the lists…..

"Jack you sure you're alright?" I asked with the house in view.

"Yea a little shook up. You worked with him right?" I started walking and she followed questioning away.

"Yea, mostly all guys. Think there's two woman."

"He kept saying over and over, it was time you paid for what you did. That since you didn't have anyone, he would hurt me." She shivered, but not from the cold. I stopped at that, he knew? How did he know? His brother was one of the ones on the list. The only reason I remember is because of the last name, Dieochies, not very common. And the fact that right after I came here I saw Jeff, looked just like him, but a little older. Things just keep getting better!

"He was probably drunk, Jack didn't know what he was saying. You'll be safe in a couple minutes."

"Where are we going?"

"You remember the boy who you first saw when you landed or crashed here?"

"Kind of."

"Well that's who we're going to see. You're going to stay with him till I come get you. He heads the runaways knows all the ins and outs of the city, can teach you a lot. I know you are already pretty street smart but maybe you can learn a little. Think of it as another part of your training."

"When will you be back?" Her eyes never left mine when I tapped on the warehouse door.

"When everything is taken care of." I answered as honestly as I could then waited for someone to answer. Didn't wait long.

"Whose there?"

"Hey Joey open up." What sounded like locks slid out of place and the monstrous door flew open.

"Marie, I take it this isn't a visit to check out the place." We walked in to a huge area with many types of kids covering the floor.

"Not quite, I need a favor." He looked over my shoulder at Jack.

"What do ya need?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Jack for a couple days, a week at the most. There are some things that need taken care of." My tone was kept light.

"Yea sure. Not a problem, this the boy I told you about?" He wondered a loud.

"Girl." Jack spoke up stepping out from behind me.

"Ah had me fooled. Still like to be called Jack?"

"Yea its easier."

"Well then Jack it is. Make yourself at home." He smiled and tugged at her shirt.

"I'll give you the grand tour." He joked and she let out a small laugh. Jack was going to like it here and Joey was someone I trusted with my life. I watched them for a few more seconds before slipping out the door and to my destination. Jeff's house, both guns were loaded and ready. It was time to take care of this problem once and for all. And then, and then it was time to get the hell off this shithole!


	7. Another one bites the dust

Author's Note: Hey sorry for the late update but it's hard doing 3 stories at a time! Any who, I need some ideas on where you guys want this story to go…I have a few but I want to know what you guys think. IM me KraziSupra93 or leave it in the reviewThanks….

Breathing. It was the only thing I concentrated on when I made my way to Jeff's house. Well that and what I was going to do to him. There was a nice mental image in my head. But as I got closer to my destination my mind wandered on other things. Like how he found out that I killed his brother? And when? Did he know what his brother was doing? Probably not.

No he wasn't the worse I ever had to deal with but he was the most arrogant. David Dieochies, carried himself like he owned the planet and everyone was below him, not good enough to even pass him on the street. The reason he was on the list had nothing to do with that. He was the opposing force in the war we were fighting. Course know one would fight for him so what he would do was go to planet to planet with his big ass ships and few hundred men, which he paid by the way, and persuaded the people. Treading through the homes of each family, giving them a choice. Either fight for him or watch their family be torn apart literally. Many excepted but some didn't. They were tied up and had to watch their wives get beaten, raped, hear their children screams as the men stepped on them….. But the thing of it was, after they got their army a couple ships stayed behind torching the planets where they came from. So that way they would have nothing to go back to and would continue to fight for him.

I still remember the day I got the list with his name on it, the only name on it. It was the day when my father walked out of my life and into the hands of death. That name was the only thing I lived for, for about 6 months. For a man with such power he sure didn't have anyone protecting him. Like I said he was an arrogant bastard. One shot between the eyes was all it took.

The closer I got, the louder the screams got. Sounded like poor Jeff was in a lot of pain, well I could fix that, no problem. The sky opened up and white flakes was all you could see. The howling of the wind was all you heard unless you were listening for something else, like the wounded. I made sure I came from the back of the house, and made my way up to a nice sized window in the back. Peering in it was a cozy little place, bigger than mine, furnished as well, a fire going, what looked to be a warm bed. My eyes cast down and there was red all over the sink. Ahh so I was looking in from the kitchen. A door to the right of me swung open and it was Jeff and his little buddy coming from what I thought was the bathroom. Put a smile to my lips. His buddy was practically dragging him to the living room while he cursed and shouted the whole way. Doesn't that bite?

You want to know the real bitch of it? I'll tell you. This day and age there's all kinds of shit that could fix his gaping hole in the middle of his stomach in mere minutes. Pills, scanners, even certain kinds of healing ice would do the trick. Only this planet was behind a few lifetimes and things like that couldn't be found hear, unheard of.

By the time I slipped in I was freezing, the cold just loved to seep right through you eight layers of clothing. The window was a snitch to open and landing on my feet was even easier. Drawing my guns out I leveled one at Jeff and the other at his buddy. They didn't even turn around, they might have had a chance if their backs weren't turned. Wait, on second thought, no they wouldn't. Checking everything around me was key and not slipping in the blood was the other. Jeff's buddy turned around and his eyes went wide.

"J-jeff she's hear I fucking told you she'd be hear!" Fear laced his voice like icing on a cake, so sweet. Crawling back on his hands was even better.

"Hello boys miss me?" I kept both gun trained on them and sat myself in a chair. Why not get comfortable?

"You know Jeff I would ask how's the shoulder but I think you have bigger problems. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Uck you!" He tried to mutter but he was shaking to bad to get out what he wanted to say.

"Looks like Jack did a number on you, I wonder who taught her that? Hmmm… sure wasn't me I didn't even get to knives yet."

"It was his idea!" Jeff's partner in crime shouted from across the room.

"Was it now? And what were you there for?" My eyes never left Jeff's.

"Just a lookout, I was just a lookout." Having enough of this I stood up and walked over to Jeff. He was leaning against the bed trying to stay awake.

"Should of known not to come into my house and get Jack. Thought I warned you already. What was so unfucking clear?" The tip of my gun presses into his stomach just a bit but he roared out in pain.

"Bitch! Killed my brother, only fair that someone close to you dies. Don't you think?" He mocked me and I pull my full weight into the blow this time.

"You're scum just like him, you deserve this." I didn't even have to shoot him only push down for blood to start coming out his mouth and ears. Seconds before he gave his last breath.

"Oh god, oh god! You killed him you just killed him! What are you going to do to me? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry it was his idea I told him it wasn't a good…." A shot to the chest shut him up real quick. Breathe, breathe, I kept whispering to myself over and over. Resuming to the chair I was sitting in helped a little. I leaned my head back trying to get my control back, that was key. Took about twenty minutes before I felt my control slide back into place. That was something I always had to work on. Jumping up, I went through their wallets grabbing their credits, bout 500 altogether. Wasn't going to get me and Jack out of here. Shoving them in my pocket my legs carried me out the front door and into the frost of the night. There was about four inches of snow on the ground already and it was still coming down. We had to get out of here, the local authorities would be all over this come morning. Who to see, who to see…..ahh yes Jay owes me a favor.

After I returned home got showered, changed, and reloaded Jay's house was the one I was headed to. Took long to get their on foot about two hours and in this cold it was even worse. But I had to do, it wasn't just me anymore, nope I had Jack. No, I'm not going to lie I have thought about leaving her in Joe's care and getting the hell off this planet. Maybe she would be better off, Joey is a great guy. Then there's the other side of me, the one that cares to much. Something about the little twit won't let me leave. I can barely take care of my self how can I keep her safe and out of trouble? What if I…

"Marie? That you? What the hell you doing out here in this storm?" Jay's voice scared the living shit out of me. I was practically right on top of his house and I didn't even notice it. I blamed on the storm and not enough sleep.

"Jay, yea it's me. I need a favor." He pulled my arm yanking me inside. Jay was an older man, late fifties. Round belly, gray hair with a sprinkle of shit, eyes that looked like they been through many hardships and of course his laugh was one of a kind.

"Anything just as long as you get out of the cold before you catch something." He grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch handing it to me. I accepted it wrapping it around myself but he stopped me.

"Your packing?" With that he pulled them both out, one still covered in Jeff's blood. He examined it for a long moment then sat them on the table turning to me for an explanation.

"Shit's getting bad, we need to get out of here."

"We?" I huffed flopping on the couch feeling everything catch up with me. He sat next to me really concerned.

"Yea, I picked up this kid Jack. She's been through hell so I thought I'd keep an eye on her."

"Do you think that's the best idea right now? Who did you hurt?"

"Only one I have. Guy I worked with and his buddy. I didn't hurt them I killed 'em." He flinched at that and got up pacing the room.

"They are going to be all over you by morning, this planet ain't to happy about losing it's loaders…"

"They came after her, what was I suppose to do? He wasn't going to stop either, he found out some how that I killed his brother way back when." I told him, but he already knew. Jay was the only one who knew my whole life story. Made me tell him in a way.

"Where is she?"

"With Joey, he's keeping an eye on her till I get everything sorted. So you gonna help me or not?" I was not at my best and awfully tired.

"It'll take a couple days but I can get you out of here. You know you can leave her here if you want, I'll take care of her."

"No she stays with me but I know you would." I pulled out the 500 credits and handed them to him, "There's 500 and some more back at my place. I'll go get it."

"No you won't. You are not going anywhere. I'll get it, until then you stay here. Understand?"

"Yea I got it. Can you get the weapons and there's a lock box under the bed. The money's in the bathroom in the cabinet."

"Aright anything else? Clothes?"

"No just don't forget about the box it's under the bed."

"I heard you. Go to sleep, I'll get it and check on Jack, right?"

"Yea Jack, check on Jack….."

"I'll be back don't move!" He called from the door. I heard it shut and the lock engage. A smile spread across my face, I was getting out of here, no we were getting out of here.


	8. Realization

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait!

Jack's POV:

11:01 and there he was not five foot in front of me. His stride was definitely one to be admired, pure badass. Just the way his neck twitched ever so slightly told me he knew he was being followed, that I was behind him. Of course he didn't no who I was but would shortly. The nearly empty streets didn't help any but it didn't matter, I wanted him to fell threatened, like someone was watching. Taking one last look at his bald goggled head and black tank I hung a left because being with him for that short period of time I learned something. He didn't like to be backed into a corner, no predator did.

Hurrying I was able to make it to my destination on time. A night club lying right in the heart of the city, which might be another reason why the streets were vacant. I visited it frequently since I've been here, a bad habit I'm sure, though I never drank only watched. A smile was all I it took to get into the inky depths that held so many people in such a cramped space. But as long as the drinks kept coming everyone was happy.

"Right on time Jack, I take it everything went well?" Marie's light whisper was barley heard through the obnoxious music. I nodded sitting down in our usual booth, words were scarce after seeing him in so long.

"Don't let it get to you, you've wanted this your whole life. It's just the beginning."

"I know but its been four years and he still looks the same, like he hasn't aged a day."

"Did he know you were following him?"

"Of course, probably watching me right now!" I joked trying to shake the all to familiar feelings. I've waited four years to find him, impress him, ask him why he left yet I got all shook up just following him.

"He is." Marie took a sip of her bloody mary staring above my head.

"What? Where?" Questions flew out of my mouth.

"In the right corner, don't turn around. Just relax you wanted to see him again and here's your chance. You're lucky we have business here Jack because what you see in him I will never know." She finished off her drink, grabbed her coat and stood up.

"Remember you control the whole situation from start to finish and you'll be fine. Oh and one more thing don't forget we have a job in the morning, so don't stay out to late. I won't wait up." Giving me a knowing smile she left making her way out the back towards home.

Sitting there knowing he was watching me was probably the hardest thing I had to do. I wanted him to come to me even if it took all night. Though I knew what he was doing, waiting for me to leave the safety of the club and give him home field advantage. No way in hell I'd sit there all night. Then on the other hand the club was only open till 2am and midnight passed a half hour ago. Shit! Four years and I couldn't even approach him, but what would I say? Hey how's it going? Killed anyone lately? Ever think about me? Why couldn't you take me with you? It didn't matter that Marie trained me for four years didn't prepare me for the conversation or how I would feel. My stomach was going crazy, hands sweaty as anything, legs shaking. No, I wasn't ready or did I think I would ever be. As soon as the throng of people opened just the tiniest bit I got up and made my way to the bathroom. By the time I got there I felt even worse yet to my relief there wasn't a line. The door squealed loudly as I entered heading straight for one of the many sinks, splashing cold water on my neck and face never felt so good. That's when the lights went out .

There was no time to react. In a flash I was up against the wall dangling form the ground while a massive hand squeezed my throat.

"Why were you following me?" The gravelly dark voice pierced the darkness finding my ears.

"Rid- I was…" I slipped almost saying his name but he caught it, squeezing harder. My vision was becoming hazy, though I couldn't see anyway. With my left hand I was able to grab my 'pen', looked just like one except once you were stuck with tit it would shoot open with five blades ripping the skin apart and shooting a drug to relax you to the point of passing out. Making my move I whipped it out and slammed it into his arm. Instantly he released me and I slid to the floor taking my heat seeking gun out in the process. I didn't need to see now by the time he recovered my gun was ready to fire. Watching the little pop up screen I could make him out perfectly in colors ranging from severe red to a dark purple.

"Shit Riddick I just wanted to talk not make a big mess!" I complained more to myself than to him. Walking right up to the muzzle of the gun his goggles went flying.

"What did you give me?" His tone was cold, clam, in control.

"A drug, just relaxes you. You were choking me for Christ's sake!"

"You were following me and now no who I am." He got closer examining me for the first time up close in years.

"I've always known who you were right up to the second I stepped on that ship." I lowered the gun and watched as recognition crossed his face in waves.

"Jack?" His steel gaze softened a little.

"It's me."

"I told you to stay with Imam, he was suppose to look after you. You shouldn't be here." He turned to pick up his goggles and put them back on when I hit the lights.

"You abandoned me! I'm eighteen now Riddick I can do what I want. " He stormed over and violent grabbed my arms bringing me eye level to him.

"They were looking for me, they'll always be looking for me. I'm a fucking murderer Jack not your knight in shining armor." He let go and walked to the door, "You would have just slowed me down." With that said he walked out leaving me to sink to the floor, all alone. Crying was the last thing I wanted to do but it was all I had. Though the real reason why I was crying was because I did it all for him. Learned everything, ran away, trained for him! What was I thinking that maybe when I found him that I could be his sidekick? That I could help him in his escapes? All the years I've wasted on him… probably didn't even think about me, I'm surprised he still remembered my name.


	9. Answers

****

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, luved 'em! Where do you guys want this to go, running out of ideas…HELP! Drop me some ideas please!! Thanks

I never went home that night, instead walked the streets. Restless, defeated. Hopeless were all things I was feeling. But apart of me couldn't help thinking about how the man really made me fell. It was forbidden how I felt about him, but that just made it that much sweeter.

Hours passed before I finally was calm enough to sit down and catch the sunset. No it didn't take my breath away or any of that shit, though it was nice to look at. My mind couldn't help but yell ' What the hell are you going to do now?' All my life I prepared for being with Riddick, only did I realize now how foolish the whole thing was. How could I be that stupid? He was a killer for Christ's sake yet all I wanted was to be like hi,. To try and capture that inner strength, that inner animal. You could call it a craving how much I wanted to be with him. Took all this time to find him and he wants nothing to do with me. Typical, I'll just add his name to the list.

Sitting and moping about wouldn't get me anywhere and feeling sorry for myself wouldn't either. The first thing that came to mind was run, but I couldn't leave Marie. Can't tell you how many times she has saved my pathetic ass for reasonsI have yet to learn. She gave me a life making many sacrifices in the process to get me where I am. There is one…

"Beautiful isn't it? So many colors." Marie's voice came out of no where.

"What? How'd you find me?"

"I know you Jackie, especially that hard working mind of yours. How'd it go?"

"He hates me." I huffed letting my hair fall in my face.

"I don't think so, besides its his loss."

"I know it's just I missed him so much, I wanted to impress him, but I got my answer." I stood up feeling the tears start to fall.

"Jackie wait!" She called out, "What was the answer?" She stayed on the bench watching me with squinted eyes.

"I would of just slowed him down." Flowed out of my mouth like it was no big thing, oh but it was.

Walking away was the easiest thing to do so I did. I didn't care that we had a job to do or that we needed the money. We could always get another but still I was being selfish, though at the time I didn't care. The jobs were quite interesting though. We got to use all our little gadgets we had so it never got messy. Marie handled the clients while I did most of the computer work. We did shit like breaking and entering, revenge skits, hacking, stealing, whatever but one thing that we didn't was kill. If the price was right we did it and were pretty damn good at it too. But what did it matter, did anything anymore?

****

Marie's POV:

I felt for her as her long strides carried her away from any help or support I had to offer. Could I fix it? No Could I be there for her? Damn right. It took me a little over a year to get the name of the mysterious man who gave her the shiv. Have to tell you I was a little surprised how Jack could know such a man. Sure I've heard the stories, hell who hasn't. When she talked about him there was such passion hidden behind her big jungle green eyes. You'd have to be blind not to see it and if you were all you would have to do is listen. It was safe to say the Richard B. Riddick was Jack's Savior.

After we finally made it off that horrible planet way back when she really blossomed. Not only with her training but with her self confidence and personality. Head strong and vicious were the best to describe young Jack. She turned into a vibrant young woman, yet still she held that child ness close. I cursed Riddick where ever he was for making her doubt herself and thrown into an emotional roller coaster. What hurt the worst was the thought that I might be going solo real soon. Real soon.

****

No One's POV:

The wind blew ever so slightly making him able to catch her scent. He's been watching her all night walk aimlessly around not paying attention to where she was going. He could of probably been right next to her and she would have never noticed. Following her wasn't by choice rather instinct, curiosity.

Riddick crept through the alleys making sure he never lost sight of her. She sure didn't look like the little bald headed kid he'd let behind but her scent was still the same, only thing that gave her away. Her face plagued his mind when he told her she would have just slowed him down. Hurting her wasn't his goal but if it was going to keep her safe then he was in. Still it ignited something in him that he hadn't felt in a while, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. A lot of questions came to mind which was prefect timing. Jack led him home and without a second thought he followed her in, wanting the answers.

**__**

- Need Ideas, Let me know!-


	10. Blown

Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone who gave me ideas for this chapter, esp. Kayla. Any more ideas please let me know! Thanks again…

****

Marie's POV:

Ah the line was long! It must of wrapped around the building at least two times. Unbelievable. Damn I didn't the planet was that bad, sure it had its gray areas but which didn't?

Not in the mood to wait, I practically pushed myself right up front. Course there were a few who protested but after I unhooked my jacket my many goodies, lets just say persuaded them.

As I stared at the many destinations on where we should go another thought popped into my head. Would Jack want to go with me? Or would her feelings stop her from moving on with her life? Those questions plagued me the most as I waited until an available booth was open.

It has been a couple of rough years since I first found her. And even then I knew she was special, the look in her eyes, the bravado she put up. I could see right through her little act but if you looked at her now all you would find is pure confidence. Jack has come over so many hurdles since our first meeting it be a shame to let everything fall now. The thing that impressed me most about her was she never gave up. Even if the odds were totally against her the little twit wouldn't back down. There was something inside of her that few possess and many crave. Jack had a lot of fight in her, but I think her greatest weakness was herself. If to many things were going on or her emotions took a hold of her like they were now, she would stop herself from becoming who she worked her whole life to be…

"Miss, excuse me Miss? You're holding up the line…" A high pitched voice ripped me from my thoughts.

"Sorry." I muttered and walked up to the little window.

"Destination?" The woman who looked like she walked right out of her grave asked in a blah tone.

"Ah…" I reviewed my choices carefully, " I need two to Ladega." A small planet that had a booming city and a chance to pick up some work.

"Here you are. Next!" The woman shouted form her little booth but I didn't care I had the tickets. Now all I did was hope that Jack would go with me.

****

No One's POV:

Jack was tired and upset, neither of them mixed well with the other. Unlocking and opening the apartment door was a snitch, could of done it with her eyes closed, which they almost were. The thing she did forget was to lock it. Making it all to easy for her follower to slip in undetected. Removing her coat and boots she headed straight for the bedroom wanting to forget everything that happened in the last 24 hours.

Riddick watched all this from the living room. A smile threatened to show itself but he didn't notice. He watched silently as she went through her routine, eyes shut, and not so graceful movements. When he saw her finally get into bed is when he moved. Getting up from his crouched position behind the door his goggles were slid down to view the place. It was a nice size, a little to out in the open for him but alright nonetheless. A Vid and furniture helped dress up the room to make it cozy almost while the few picture that hung on the walls made it look like someone actually lived there. As he was patrolling around he spotted a couple pictures sitting on a table to the far right. Picking one up he examined it. Jack took up the whole picture with her beaming smile and pretty face. She was holding up one of them exotic drinks with a little umbrella that accompany it. There were a couple more sitting there but only one with two people in it. A woman was with Jack, both had a shit eating grin on their face, they were holding up wads of money in their hands. That explains it. Riddick sniffed the air and picked up another scent that mingled with Jack.

He was happy for the kid, looked like she turned out alright. Though he wondered what she was into, the moves she pulled on him the other night were far to advanced for someone of her age. Let alone the little gadget she pulled out and stuck him with. She definitely was a spitfire but he wondered if the woman in the picture had anything to do with it.

Finishing his tour through the place, well he was almost done. He hadn't taken a tour of the bedroom yet and that's where he was headed when the door swung open.

"Don't take another step…" She growled, "Riddick." He turned around with his mask of stone in place. A red beam was aimed at his head and the woman holding the glossy weapon didn't look to pleased.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Where's Jack?" Marie was not in the mood for games and felt she came home at the right time.

"You look better in person." Riddick grumbled before sitting down on one of the overstuffed lounge chairs.

"Don't screw with me where is she?" Her finger itched to pull the trigger, but not because he wouldn't answer her but because he made Jack upset. No one does that, ever. He simply nodded towards the room where Jack was currently. Only after a few seconds of quiet could Marie hear the light snoring.

"Your lucky but you haven't answered my first question." Marie was getting pissed how he sat there so calmly watching her through them damn goggle of his.

"Goddamn it answer me or I'll shoot you right here, right now. No one would miss your sorry ass!" She spat not ready for the consequence. He sprung knocking the gun from her hands, it hit the floor causing it to go off. Riddick had both her hands in his and her body slammed up against the wall.

"I'll only tell you this once." He paused tightening his hold, "Don't ever threaten me." Marie prepared to fight back stopped when she saw Jack standing in the door way, Riddick let go.

"What's going on? Why's he here?" Jack asked Marie like Riddick wasn't even in the room.

"Forgot to lock the door." Riddick's deep voice answered.

"Jack go back to bed." Marie tried to tell her but Jack wasn't having it.

"No!" There was a smirk on Riddick's lips as he approached her, his crystal eyes making their way up her briefly exposed body. Riddick didn't like being caught so he had to cover his tracks, there was only one way to do it. Hurt Jack. He walked around her staying real close, he stopped near her ear.

"You've sure grown Jack, in all the right places. But tell me something…" He pressed his body fully against hers, he could smell how much she liked it.

"The picture with all that money, a curvy tempting body, drugs you inject…into your clients maybe? Waiting in clubs for hours on end… what to cold on the corner? Come on Jackie, am I getting warm?" He whispered while making sure his knee was right between her sweet spot. Jack couldn't hear the curses from or her trying to pull him off her. She was to livid for that.

"Fuck you!" She shouted before bending down and snatching the gun that was at her feet. But he was already to the door.

"Nice seeing ya again Jack." His words seemed sincere but it didn't matter she pulled the trigger. It took all of two minutes to empty the gun, he fell to the ground and she slid down the wall.

Although she wasn't upset that she just shot Riddick, no that didn't register yet. The thing that kept running through he mind was he thought she was a whore. He thought that she turned out to be a whore!? She loved him, trusted him, how could he? After everything…

"Jack! Jack! Talk to me, come on Jack we have to get out of here now!" Marie pulled Jack up by her arms, though she seemed to be in her own little world. She ran to the door, dragging Jack behind her, only to find a puddle of blood but no Riddick. Blood followed down the hall and steps. Shit it was definitely time to go, Riddick was gone!

****

- What do you think?-


	11. You Got It

Author's Note: Ah writer's block sux!! Lol The reviews were great though…thanks a bunch!

Jack's POV:

My feet ate up the ground as I was ripped by my arm through the throng of people. Although my lungs had trouble keeping up my mind sure didn't. Regret slowly coursed through my veins like a poison hell bent on revenge. On the flip side it had a nice numbing effect.

I was in a state of shock, I can't even remember the ride on the ship or Marie's worried face. Nope, the only thing that held my attention was the blood, His blood. Everything seemed blurry and the only thing I could see clearly was red. A deep crimson, which started to dry on the way to my new home. A feeling I've never felt before washed over me, words can't describe it but all I knew is I wanted the clothes off. Trying to take off my skin where it met the tacky goo was next, that's all I remember…

Loud, bright, overpopulated, were all things that described a city. Didn't matter what one, you've seen one you've seen them all. At the time the only thing I was worried about was where the hell the shower was.

If I could of hit rewind I would of. Every time I closed my eyes, I was back in that room pulling the trigger. My nightmares no longer were held by the planet I've escaped so many years ago, no instead they were filled with Riddick and how I shot him. There was a time where I would have done anything for him, gone anywhere, yet now I shot down my only hope, my last chance at what I wanted.

Many would have called it crush, it was at first but over the years it grew into something I could barely contain. Love. Plain and simple. I loved him. He saved me in ways he'll never know and without him I feel incomplete. I use to think that there was another side to him, a human side , now well now I think that everyone was telling the truth from the beginning, he is a monster.

No One's POV:

About a week flew by before they heard the news. No progress had really been made, since they landed. Jack was in and out, here and there, rarely saying anything. Marie on the other hand didn't know what to do, how to help her, or if she could. Sure she tried to talk to her about it but Jack would just walk out or zone out. It had to be hard on her but she was so young she couldn't throw everything she worked for now! Jack was strong and she had no doubt that she would pull through this, she had to.

"Hey Jack, you want some breakfast?" Marie yelled from the kitchen.

"No." Jack croaked coming from her bedroom.

"Well sit cause your eating." She slid a plate of pancakes down the table before sitting down with her own. Jack said nothing just sat there playing with her food.

"Come on Jack, you have to eat. Hurry up cause we're leaving in 10 minutes." Jack forced a few spoonfuls in her mouth before she was allowed to get up and go get dressed. She came from her room to see Marie at the door waiting for her.

"Here." She handed her a gun, "Big city, anything could happen." Jack looked at it as if it were a snake about to bite her.

"I can't take it." She backed up shaking her head.

"Enough! The past is the past you can't change it, you're better than this, so much stronger. Come on Jack pull it together." Jack's haze seemed to lift from her eyes and she grabbed the gun running her hands over it realizing it was the one she used to shoot…

"Let's go Jack." Marie called from outside watching her intently for any signs of changing her mind.

"I'm ready." Jack stepped out into the damp misty night air in a new sense. It was like she hit a switch, something turned on and was overriding her feelings that she's been having since the incident. Marie smiled, Jack was deadly again.

Of course when they reached the city, they went their separate ways each having their own agenda. It was only around 9 so the city was packed with all kinds of people, which put Jack on edge. After picking up some clothes and a couple of things she needed, she looked for the first place she could duck into. A little sandwich place on the corner caught her eye and her stomach growled in agreement. The place was dimly lit and only a few took up the stools that surrounded the bar. Picking one on the end Jack sat her bags next to her before hopping up on one and ordering her food. Didn't take long and for that she was grateful, woo she was hungry. While finishing off her second sandwich, the vid catch her attention. Instead of the sport show that was on, some reported now stood in front of the screen.

"Turn it up, Rod." Someone yelled three seats from her. Jack's eyes stayed glued to the screen.

" It has been confirmed, Richard B. Riddick is dead. Found a few short days ago in where we believe he has been hiding out. He was believed to have been shoot several times, the only known suspects are seen here." A surveillance clip rolled showing Jack and Marie running from the building where they were staying. "The authorities will give us no more information at this point but we do believe they know who took down the infamous killer…" Jack's face paled to an unbelievable white, throwing some credit chips down on the table she was out of there like a bat out of hell. No one even looked up.

Taking off in a full run was the only thing that made any sense. Not knowing where she was headed she did just that. By the time she reached the house tears flooded her eyes sending her to her knees in defeat. She killed him, she really killed him. She killed her savior.

* * *

He was able to keep the limping to a minimum as he crept thorough the alleys remaining invisible to the untrained eye. Then again all you had to do was follow the blood trail that was steady behind him. His pace was determined, still lethal as he made it to his ship ready for anything, alert. With five bullets lodged in his side, Riddick could still say he's gone through worse. Yet it was usually Merc's who put them there, not Jack, never her.

While Riddick plucked the bullets out of his side his mind wandered. It focused on Jack but mainly the look on her face when she pulled the trigger. Reminded him a lot of himself right before he moved in for the kill. The adrenaline, the excitement, the anticipation was all there. Her eyes gave her away. They were so expressive, he knew he hurt her but it kept her from following him, from having a life like him. Cause as much fun as it sounded it wasn't. Not even a little bit. In that moment he knew, Jack was a killer. As many would like to believe, killers aren't made, their born. Many don't know they are, but it's the few who do know that are the dangerous ones. Riddick's lips twisted into a crazed smile, the apple never falls far from the tree.

Days passed and with them so did the pain. Knowing he couldn't stay planet side any longer, the ship grumbled to life before launching unauthorized out of the spaceport. Thankful that his ship had its own med bay and was fueled, Riddick put the ship on autopilot before running another scanner over the wounded areas. From the hand held scanner it showed that they were healing nicely without any sigh of infection. He could of cared less , might have been better off dead anyway. Anything was better than a one way ticket to Slam. That was the only reason he was giving his injuries so much attention. Predators preyed on the weak. Mercs were always on his ass and it wouldn't do him any good if he got spotted because of his or slow movements. No, he had enough trouble to deal with.

A satisfied smirk crossed his face as his fate was announced. He was officially dead, so they did find the little surprise he left them. Course not everyone would believe it, especially the Mercs but it did buy him some time. The surveillance tape made it even better, so little Jackie did want a life like him. He knew she just got it, because once her name was released every Merc with an attitude would be up her ass. He sat there for a long time after the screen went blank.

"You got what you wanted Jackie girl." He whispered from the shadows, "Now can you deal with it?" Riddick wasn't waiting for the answer, the ship was already programmed to Ladega.


	12. Follow Through

Author's Note: Sorry bout the wait, didn't know where to go with it! Ah I hope you guys like this chapter took awhile to write. Ideas for this story would be gladly accepted! Oh and this song is by Taking Back Sunday - This Photograph is Proof…not mine! Read on!

Well, I'll wait till you listen  
I wont say a word  
To follow your instincts  
Just never worked for me  
Your silent but strong, (yeah, I'm playing that card)  
And your noticing nothing again

The violent night sky didn't hold any promises. Clouds floated restlessly through it only bearing water which fell with a grace many didn't appreciate. Jack noticed. With her hair swishing past her hair, clothes soaked clinging to her body she walked. She felt like she was one of the dew filled drops. Falling, falling, falling until she hit something and exploded by the time she went to get back up and try again, she was slipping, becoming forgotten. The way it usually went.

Now I'm lying on the table  
With everything you said  
Keeping mind the way that it felt  
When the most I could do was to just blame myself

Puddles of murky water were everywhere the eyes could see. Stopping by one she gazed into it hoping to see some light, something clear. Instead all she saw was the ripple effect like her life. One unknown unanticipated varible thrown into the mix could be deadly mess everything up. Jumping in it her frustrated tears mixed well with the rain. It was all her fault!

(_Yeah, I'm playing that card)  
When the most I could do was to just blame myself  
And I know you know, everything  
I know you didn't mean it  
I know you didn't mean it_

She cursed herself for being weak, for not expecting him, the situations. Hell she was happy he was dead wasn't she? Now she could forget him and move on couldn't she? It's been almost a month since she got there though and the memories flooded her mind daily. Though it felt like it was the calm before the storm. Although technically the storm was already here.

I know you know, everything (drop everything)  
I know you didn't mean it (start it all over)  
I know you didn't mean it (remember more then youd like to forget)

It didn't take long for the Mercs to figure out who it was that supposedly killed Riddick. And when they found out that it was little Jackie the one that was on the same planet as Riddick their hunt began. See they thought Jack was in on, helping Riddick. That it was all a hoax and they didn't buy it. So the ones with more balls than brains set out to find her and see if they could flush their paycheck out.

So, we're talking forever  
And you almost feel better  
But, betters no excuse for tonight  
You see, it's never been enough  
Just to leave all you gave up  
But, its never good enough to feel right

Jack had a feeling she wouldn't be left along, not for long anyway. And with that she had to step it up no more of regretting her decisions or thinking what if. No it wouldn't do any good and it was clouding her head. She knew she had to be on the top of her game if she was going to survive what was to come. Not only did she smile, she looked forward to it. It's what she always wanted, to be one of the big dogs.

Now I'm lying on the table  
With everything you said  
It will all catch up eventually  
Well, it caught up and honestly  
The weight of my decisions  
Were impossible to hold

Everything just seemed off like there was something she wasn't getting. All her life she was tossed around, beaten, lost. It was her turn to show them all that she wasn't one to be screwed with that she picked up a few things from Riddick even if they were his bad habits. Her hands clenched into fists wanting to hit something. Oh yeah she was ready, bring it on!

Today we'll never know  
Today we'll never know  
Well I, know you know, everything  
I know you didn't mean it  
I know you didn't mean it

While Jack was having a rediscovery of herself, Marie was trying to keep things going. Working constantly she made sure Jack had a safe place to come home to and wanted her to be able to live like she never had before. Course most of the jobs acquired two people to pull off, though she managed herself. She had a feeling Jack was just taking a break, she deserved it.

I know you know, everything (drop everything)  
I know you didn't mean it (start it all over)  
I know you didn't meant it (remember more then youd like to forget)

Finally setting herself straight new thoughts coursed through her mind for the first time in a while. She welcomed them and thinking them through she decided to go with them. To be able to happen she would need a lot of credits and one hell of a will . Knowing she had the second she figured that the jobs her and Marie were into had to step up a bit in order for her thoughts to come true. Jack didn't want there to be anymore runaways, no more innocent kids without homes or people to love them. She didn't want them to go through what she has, to hide shut off the world and learn to live unnoticed. No that had to stop. Marie saved her and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to try to save them. They needed a future and Jack was going to try and give it to them. The only problem was where to put them?

Drop everything, start it all over  
remember more then youd like to forget x2

Would you like to forget  
Would you like to forget

As the stormy weather lightened , Jack turned the other way and started home. Running her idea by Marie was first hoping she would go for it and help her out. Jack had a feeling she would but as she got closer instincts kicked in. She was able to peer in the window to see a faint light coming from the kitchen. Getting a better view Marie's head was lying flat down on what looked like plans probably for the next job. Her shivs were drawn before she took another step. Shit! She was only gone for an hour.

Drop everything, start it all over  
Well, drop everything start it all over (would you like to forget)  
Drop everything start it all over  
Start it all...

Lightly she headed to the back door wanting to see if what she feared happened to marie or if she was just being paranoid. Her answer sprang out of a bush to the right of her. Seeing it in time she was able to avoid the body. Dropping to the ground the unknown intruder slammed into the house turning on her heels she sent both shivs into the back of his knees. His yell was music to her ears but when she lied flat on her back and sent a swift kicked in between his legs was the cherry on top. Another appeared soon after leaving no time to think, only react. She was able to get to her feet before her attacker had time to cause any damage. He swung at her leaving his ribs to open, seeing the opportunity a sidekick seized the moment. Finishing him with a roundhouse to the temple he fell and she watched as his head bounced off the unforgiving land. Applause came from a rugged figure in front of her.

"Well done, now we can talk."

Well I, know you know, everything  
I know you didn't mean it  
I know you didn't mean it

I know you know, everything (drop everything)  
I know you didn't mean it (start it all over)  
I know you didnt meant it (remember more then youd like to forget)

He came closer until she could clearly make him out. Just the way he moved, the air around him she could tell he was a predatory. She relaxed on the outside giving nothing away wanting to see what he would do. Like she predicted he circled her looking for a place to move in for the kill.

"Your quite impressive, young Jack. He teach you those moves?" He stopped in front of her starting to reveal his cards. She spit at him not saying anything, words always got you in trouble.

"Ah the quiet type. Well I suppose you are a good listener then.." He never got to finish.

"Get the hell out of here or I'll shoot you! I will not tell you again. Five, four…" Marie stood at the back door with a gun held steady in both hands a little red dot was beaming on his forehead. Jack smiled always there to bail her ass out of trouble. This guy didn't not know who he was messing with. With his hands held high he retreated but not before giving Jack something to ponder.

"I think we could help each other out. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again real soon. By the way the name's Vince." As he disappeared chills roamed Jack's body, that guy was trouble. Plain and simple.

"You alright Jack? Who are these guys? What he want?" The questions flew but she barely paid attention.

"Yeah, I think I am alright." She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, she was just fine.

I know you know  
I know you know...you know, you know, you know...

Jack was right the storm was a sign of things to come. Unknown to her a ship by the name of _Eternal Darkness _crept in one of the many spaceports clearly trying to remain undetected. It's roaring engines powered down giving the thunder back its glory. There was only one person on that ship, only one controlling the beast. The most feared in all the systems…Riddick.

The back latch of the ship lowered revealing him scanning the area for potential threats. Finding none he stepped out into the rain with only one thing set in his mind. He had to find Jack. He was sure she got the news of his "death" but in all reality he's been planning it for a while. And she well, it all lined up and he went for it. Course it's only temporary until someone spots him or goes after Jack not believing it. Only time.

Faking a death wasn't hard although Riddick had a tougher time. See when you're the most wanted man, you have to pay attention to detail. The planet where he first encountered grown up Jack is where his plans were unraveling. Getting a body was no big deal, he went after the biggest one he could find. A bouncer from one of the many clubs worked just fine. But finding someone who could fix all the details was a little bit harder. Riddick was a killer not a hacker nor was he a computer geek. That's where Jed stepped in. A runaway running a back alley joint in one of the bad parts of the city. Credits were all it took for the kid to agree and he sat down getting to work. Riddick didn't like that the kid knew who he was but in order for him to pull if off it had to be known. The main way of checking identity was an eye scan and then a blood test to confirm the scan. The kid was good and definitely worth the credits. Scanning Riddick's eyes he could make lens from his computer and simply slip them into the eyes of the victim. Like contacts except when scanned they would show it was Richard B. Riddick S.N. -199832. Jed hacked into the criminal database and was able change Riddick's blood type so it matched the body he picked. It took a long time for everything to be put together and done right. After Jack shot him, it seemed like it was the perfect time to leave the body in his hide out and light it up. Local police found it reported it, figured out who it was. And it was broadcasted all over the universe. He was really a free man at the moment but he had a feeling it was all about to change.

Jack's POV:

"Go,go go! It's all clear." I yelled into the mic watching the monitor for any intruders. The job was simple. Break in without setting off any alarms, unlock the safe, grab the diamonds, get out. So far we were in. I was able to knock out the security system while Maire slipped in through a window. But she had the crack the safe on her own, I could only keep an eye out for the guards. The house was one of richest around. Our payday.

"How much time do I have?" Marie's muffled voice was steady as she reached the safe.

"Three minutes and counting before they make their next pass. Move you ass!"

"Yeah yeah." She bit back going to work at cracking the numbers. Her breathing was heavy as time slowly ticked away.

"Two minutes and counting."

"I got it, now how do I get out of here?"

"Down the hall to your left, there's a bedroom. You have to go through the skylight, I can't kill the systems anymore. Have a minute until they're on to you."

"Here we go. Watch my back."

"Will do." I leaned back against the gate of where this was all taking place. We've been staking out this place for days, though having a connection helped a lot. No names were ever asked and faces never seen. Someone wanted them diamonds and in turn we got half. So with all the floor plans and how to tap into the security systems it was a snitch. Yeah there was a use for greedy people in the world after all.

"There is no skylight!" Her voice was starting to get panicky.

"What, its on the plans? Shit! Okay you have thiry seconds till the guards make a pass and everything comes back on. Backtrack to the window where you first entered. Wait five seconds until you got out it and stay on the roof for another seven and I'll see what I can do."

"Alright." I was about to lose my connection, about to leave Marie stranded in a house with 10 armed guards. Not on my watch. My connecntion was severed exactly thirty seconds later when I saw Marie coming out the window through my binoculars. She still had to get off the roof across the yard and over the gate. Shit! Tapping back in I was able to set off the motion detectors in the front of the house.

"All clear, start running." I urged not sure how much time it would buy. Getting off the roof was a bit tricky but in the cover of darkness she was able to make it across the lawn and over the gate.

"Skylight my ass Jack!" She roped her arm around my neck squeezing. I picked the laptop up and we started a light jog away from the place where it almost went wrong.

"Read the plans, what it shows."

"Yeah well next time I'm watching the damn screen while you run in there!" She joked wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Sure if you can figure out how to turn it on." I teased handing it to her.

"Very funny."

"Look I'll go drop this half off, you take the rest home. I'll be no more than an hour."

"You sure Jack? I'll go with you if you want."

"Nah you did your part tonight. It's fine." Slinging the sack over my shoulder while Marie turned the other way heading home.

The night sky was clear with its two moons shining what looked like a path in front of me. My steps were light and each was delivery placed. I was always on the look out for something that was out of place or didn't belong. Habit I guess but it was better safe than sorry. Course my mind was never quiet on my walks it did provide some comfort from the eerie silence. Coming up on an apartment building I ran up the three floors to number 317 knocked five times left the package and headed on my way. I thought everything went fairly well. Although when I came back down someone was waiting for me.

"Ah Jackie, it seems we keep bumping into each other." The voice fit the face when I saw who it was, Vince.

"Stay the hell away from me." I warned not in the mood for shit.

"Not until you hear me out." I kept walking.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I want Riddick. I'm sure you can figure out who I am." He smiled and that's when I saw his gauge. Nothing but a no good Merc. Should of known.

"He's dead you jackass. Didn't you hear? You want him try the morgue, check the body backs."

"Already did, isn't him. You didn't kill him, it's a set up." V caught my shoulder stopping me in my tracks.

"I know what you want Jackie and if you bring me him I'll give it to you." His whisper sent chills threw me.

"Yeah and what's that?" Interested. He caught my attention.

"A planet for runaways." How did he know? My face must of gave it away.

"Heard you talking about it with your friend. I could make it happen if you give me what I want."

"Okay but how am I going to find a dead man?" I laughed Riddick was dead I shot him, this guy was a loon.

"Oh I'm sure he'll come to you, just wait. And when he does," He took out a pen and scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "you can reach me here." It was a number.

"Sure." Stuffing it into my pocket was all I could do.

"Think about it, you could finally have what you wanted and be rid of your old mistakes. Bring him to me and I won't have to kill your friend or you. Then again there are worse things than death."

"Don't threaten me asshole! I'll do what I damn well please." My shiv was out and at his throat but he just stood there.

"Don't make this any worse than it has to be. Be a good girl and do what your told and no one has to get hurt." His laughter sounded in the distance as he backed away from the sharp weapon.

"Get a new hobby. Riddick's dead. I killed him." No! I would not think about that ever again. You can't change the past and I wasn't going to try.

No One's POV:

Marie's light snoring was a sign she was dead to the world. The sad thing is she didn't even make it to the bedroom. Jack got a good laugh at her position on the couch she was only half way on it. She trusted that the bag of goodies was safely tucked away in their usual spot. Yawing, she strolled to the fridge not bothering to turn on any lights. In the dark everything was okay felt right. After grabbing a snack and covered up Marie she made her way up to her room for some shut eye herself.

It wasn't until days later did Jack find out that her past was really coming back to haunt her. Unaware of what was to come she carried on her daily routine getting closer and closer to her goal. She wanted to make a difference for once instead of just causing trouble. To travel in the other direction for a change.

After returning from a late night jog Jack came home to find the house empty. Bells went off but when she spotted the note on the table they stopped ringing. Something about a new client back by morning don't wait up. For once she actually felt tired though going to bed, well that was another story.

"You always come home this late Jack?" The voice was unmistakable but it couldn't be. Spinning around she caught him in the corner of her eye sitting lazily in a chair. Oh god them eyes.

"You're dead! What? No!" Jack kicked the cloest thing that was near here sending it across the room.

"Gee Jack you sound disappointed. You really thought I was dead? That you could kill me?" He laughed at his own little joke but Jack was enraged.

"Get the hell out of my home! You're an asshole, I wished I would of never met you! You're nothing to me, not anymore."

"I'm a lot of things. Though you never minded before." Riddick stood up and glided towards her. Confusion were all that her features showed. His fingers tangled in her hair and pulled her flush against him.

"I would love nothing more than to rip your head off right now!" She fumed trying to pull away. His voice was so cold when he whispered in her ear.

"Go for it." Wasting no time Jack threw her knee up cathing him in the groin. He let go and she backed up going for her shivs. Before she could attack again he kicked her legs out form under her and the floor became their new smashing ground. Riddick easily overpowered her, climbed on top and was able to hold both of her hands in one of his. Trailing his hand down her cheek he smiled she had no where to go.

"So soft."

"I'm not your whore Riddick! Get the hell off." He cringed at her words remembering exactly what he said to her a while back. He was only trying to protect her by keeping her away from him. Hurting her emotionally was the only way he knew how.

"We need to talk." Ah Riddick wanting to talk? What a rarity. He let her hands go and stood up walking to his previous chair.

"I have nothing to say to you. As far as I'm concerned I'm delusional and talking to a ghost."

"You're not safe here."

"I'm not safe anywhere. Besides when did you start to care? Better yet, don't! Forget about me Riddick, forget it all I don't care." She huffed thowing both her shivs at the wall totally frustrated.

"What I said the last time…"

"It's over and done with Riddick. You made it quite clear that you want nothing to do with me and that I'm trash. I'm sure you know where the door is." Standing up her mind was set, it was a lie.

"Jack-" He tried again but it was no use.

"No! Get out." She turned around so she wouldn't change her mind. Depite all that has happened a part of her still wanted to forgive him, climb into his lap and let him chase the nightmares away. But she was a big girl and didn't need anyone to do that for her anymore. By the time she turned back around, his twin orbs were gone and the back door was ajar. A slight breeze floated through the house signaling the retreat of the man that started it all.

Trying to shake off what just happened, a beer was the best course of action at that moment. A cold one out of the fridge would do it. She quickly twisted the cap off and downed it hoping to forget all about tonight. After her fourth things were starting to become blurry and numb, she was almost there. Walking up the stairs to her room she hit one of her dressers while trying to make it to the bed. Something fluttered off onto the ground sending Jack reaching for it. The number. Oddly enough, it was the number Vince had given her. Strangely she kept it not exactly sure why. But here it was, she was holding it in her hands. He was right Riddick was alive. Her eyes traveled to the phone how bad did she want her dream to come true? It was now or never. Getting to it seemed like it took years, like everything slowed down. Riddick was nothing to her now right? She didn't care what happened to him did she? Hell she knew if it ever came down to him or her he would save his own ass. And she learned from the best. It was time to look out for number one.

Finally reaching the phone she picked it up waiting until she heard the dial tone in her ear. Looking at the paper one last time she began to dial…


End file.
